A Dosed Up Eagle
by Pricat
Summary: Mighty catches a bad cold, after helping clean up a rainstorm but his female mate, his little eagle Mika and his friends to help him feel better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I got the idea for this, after it was raining heavily where I am living, and imagining Mighty catching a bad cold so one thing led to another, in my head Pkus it would be cute.**

 **After helping clean up damage left by a rain storm, our favourite eagle male catches a bad cold, trying to hide it from everybody as Aelita along with Red, Mighty, Chuck and Bomb are worried about him so try to help him feel better in his time of need.**

 **I hope peopke like, especially TheWhisperingWarrior.**

* * *

"Whoa, that rainstorm did some damage, but at least nobody got hurt, thanks to us!" Mighty said, seeing Red agree, as they were drenched from the rain storm, that had happened on the island so being the pair of defenders that they were had been defending the island, making sure everybody was safe, plus Bomb and Chuck had been helping.

"Yeah, you alright?" Red asked hearing Mighty sneeze a lot.

"Yeah, I'm good, don't panic, Red plus I can help." Mighty said softly.

He was not feeling good, as germs had gotten Ibside him, and were beginning to make him sick, with a bad cold and trying to hide it, from not just Red, but also Aelita and Mika along with Maui.

He was flying back to the cave on Eagle Mountain, where he and his family lived, seeing Mika had climbed into his and Aelita's nest Ladt night which he foubd cute, guessing the rainstorm had been scary to an eaglet her age seeing Aelita nod happy Mighty was home hugging him, feeling something was off with her husband.

"I'm good, at best, and hope that things are good." Mighty lied.

He sneezed, making Aelita unsure while feeding Maui, seeing Mika hug her dad making her frown, because she guessed that something was wrong with him, guessing he was sick wondering if he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm alright sweetie, don't worry." Mighty told her, trying not to worry her.

* * *

Red was surprised, that Aelita had called him to her and Mighty's cave seeing a certain male eagle lying down but touched one of his wings gently feeling he was really warm, guessing he was sick or coming down with something, seeing Aelita agree.

"Yep, he's got something, probably from helping clean up that rainstorm, that hit the island." Red told her, hearing Mighty coughing a lot.

"Yeah, but Mika is concerned, but we can help Mighty out." Aelita replied to him, putting a cold cloth on her husband's head.

She saw Mika playing quietly, which was good, because she had asked her to be quiet, so her dad could rest and get better to help defend the island along with Red hoping it was just a cold seeing Red go making Mika wonder what her favourite uncle was doing Aelita sigh.

"I think your dad has a bad cold, from helping clean the mess, the rainstorm left." she told Mika.

"Ohh, yeah, that scary storm made Daddy sick?" Mika replied, thinking up ideas.

She was then putting on a dress up doctor's coat and grabbing her toy doctor kit from her room, as she wanted to give her dad a check up, sneaking into his and Aelita's room tiptoeing to her mom and dad's nest so she woukd not wake her dad.

She was putting a stethoscope on her dad's belly, hearing a stromg heartbeat, but Aelita wondered what she was doing, hearing Mika explain making her giggle softly, explaining her dad had to see an actual doctor seeing the little eaglet get it going back to her room knowing that maybe soup might help.

She wondered why her husband had hidden that he was sick, because she could help him, along with Mika and their friends so was making worm soup.


	2. Soup And Germ Talk

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story, and hope TheWhisperingWarrior likes, and added some of the things they told me about into this new chapter like Aelita making soup to help her husband, Pkus Mika trying to give her Dadfy a check up is cute along with Red explaining to Mika what germs are, without freaking her out.**

 **In this chapter, Mibhty is pretty dosed up, so while Aelita is making soup, Mika is pkaying doctor and giving him a check up, but he ends up going to a real one, so Red tells Mika about germs including good ones which Aelita and Mighty might appreciate or not.**

* * *

"What're you doing, mommy?" Mika asked Aelita, seeing her make soup.

"Making soup, to help your daddy feel better, because of his cold." Aelita told her.

"Yeah, Dadfy was feverish and talking about funny things, lije talking worms." Mika said.

It was early evening, so Aelita was getting dinner on the table for her and Mika, but making soup for her husband since it might help him feel a little better, since he was dosed up majorly seeing Mika agree wondering why her mom was wearing a mask, to bring the soup to her dad.

"Herms can get into us if we're not careful, so the masks make sure, Tbat doesn't happen." Aelita explained.

"Ohh, but we are being careful mommy." Mika told her.

They were entering Aelita and Mighty's room seeing Mighty begin to stir, seeing his wife and daughter there with what looked like soup, seeing Mika and Aelita wearing masks.

"Mommy said, that we have to wear them, so we won't get sick too." Mika told him.

"Oh yeah, but I'll be alright, sweetie." Mighty said to her, despite being dosed up.

Aelita was getting him to eat up, hoping it would help him feel better, so he could get back on his feet and help protect Bird Island from things like those mean pigs that tried to steal the eggs.

* * *

"Is your dad alright, little eagle?" Red asked Mika the next day.

She was at his, Chuck and Bomb's house after school, having a snack because her mom had taken her dad to the doctor, despite her trying to give her dad a check up, like she had at school making Red chuckle.

"That's cute, but you're not a doctor Swertie, even if you pkay it at school." Bomb told her.

They hoped that Mighty was alright, and that it was just a cold or something like that, since a cold bug was going around, hoping Mighty would not share germs making Mika curious, wondering what germs were making Red nervous to tell her, in case it made her germaphobe cause which Aelita and Mighty would be weirded out by.

"Tell her, Red, she wants to know!" Chuck said, seeing Mika nod.

"Germs are little I seen bugs, that can get into you, and make you sick like what happened to your dad, which was how he got that cold, there's also good germs that are protecting him, from the thing that made him sick." Red expkained.

"Cool, and guess that's why mommy makes me wash up, before dinner, right?" Mika said, seeing him nod.

Aelita returned with Mighty, who was dosed up, and sneezing, making Bomb, Chuck and Red duck, in case they were in the firing line of the sneezes, making Mighty confused hearing Aelita whisper into his ear.

"Ohhh, my bad!" he said making Mika giggle.


	3. Catching Her Dad's Germs

Back at the cave on Eagle Mountain where she lived with her parents, Mika was looking for these so called germs that her uncle Red had told her about, making a mess of things making Aelita wonder if this was some new game, that her uncles had taught her seeing the female eaglet shake her feathery, but fluffy head.

"Nope, looking for the bad germs, so we donsick, along with my uncles." Mika expkained seeing it was her nap time and being with her uncles as well as searching for germs made her sleepy going to sleep on the couch resting her head on a cushion.

Aelita was happy about this, bringing Mighty orange juice, since it had vitamin C which could fight those germs which were making her husband sick and had turned him from a proud but heroic protector, to a whiny, dosed up male so hoped he would get better soon, seeing him blow his beak into a tissue.

"Is Mika alright?" Mighty asked her, seeing her nod.

"Yes, and taking her nap right now." Aelita said to him.

Mighty hoped he would not get either Aelita or Mika sick, because he cared about them a lot, seeing his wife grin at what she just said knowing how much he cared about her and Mika, hoping their little one was having good dreams.

* * *

 _Mika was searching for the bad germs that had made her daddy sick, so she could teach them a lesson like her dad and uncles had did with the big, bad pigs that had tried to steal eggs from parents, hearing chuckling making her curious because it was coming from the living room making the little eaglet curious._

 _To her surprise but also shock, she saw a germ mobster there as it was what had made her dad sick, when he'd been helping clean the mess from a rainstorm._

 _"I heard you were looking for me, what's wrong?" it said sounding like King Mudbeard._

 _She saw it touch Aelita, making her start to sneeze and not feel Giod making Mika unsure._

 _"I'm not scared of you, since my uncles are helping stop you making my Dadfy sick!" Mika said, being brave lije her dad, mom and uncles had taught her to be hearing the germ King cackle._

 _"Oh yeah, well my friends and I will just have to make them sick too, hehe!" he said._

 _He then cornered the little eaglet, but sneezed all over her, so she'd get sick, and miss all the fun, seeing her sluggish, sneezy and dosed up cackling._

* * *

Mika's eyes fluttered open finding she was still on the couch, but unaware to her, a cold breeze had blown into the cave while she'd been sleeping so the chill had gotten into her which was why she felt so weird waking up from her nap, beginning to not feel so good, guessing the germ King had made her sick afte all sneezing but covering her beak.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Aelita said at dinner noticing Mika still sleepy despite having her nap, pkaying a wing gently on her daughter's fluffy feathered head frowning sensing a fever was beginning guessing she'd caught her father's germs but it was alright, these things happened.

"Ssh, I think you caught daddy's cold." Aelita said, making Mika frown.

"The germ King did make me sick aftervall." Mika said, making Aelita confused by what her daughter just said.

She was tucking her into her nest bed, and putting a cold cloth on her head to bring the fever down, hoping that Mighty woukd not flip about this


	4. Bonding With Mika

_Mika and her dad were trying to find the Germ King, to defeat him once and for all so he could leave her friends and family alone, hearing coughing and sneezing everywhere on the island, making Mika nervous because she knew the Germ King's friends were making everybody sick, seeing germ bubbles flying over the island._

 _"Not good, as they're making everybody sick, icky and under his spell!" Mighty heard her say._

 _"Yes, but like your uncles when we scare the pigs off, we can beat the Germ King." Mighty assured her._

 _They were surprised seeing that the Germ King had made their friends sick, seeing them in the germ bubbles going to Germ Island seeing the Germ King there, grinning making Mighty annoyed seeing Mika lunge at him but the King made her get caught in a germ bubble, seeing her become sick, sneezing and coughing but droopy._

 _Mighty watched as it went to Germ Island, annoyed but kicking the Herm King's butt for making his friends, and little eagle sick like how he and his friends scared off the pigs._

* * *

Mighty was beginning to stir, after that finding himself in his and Aelita's nest bed guessing what had happened had been a dream and a bad one, from what Aelita gathered entering with orange juice and soup, wondering what had happened.

"I had a bad dream, about something making everybody on the island sick, even Mika!" Mighty said making her get it.

"Well, Mika caught your germs, and sick, so she's asleep in her room." Aelita told him making him sigh.

He was starting to feel a little better, but had to go see if Mika was alright, going to her room seeing her asleep in her nest bef, with an ice pack on her feathery, fluffy head seeing her cuddling her stuffed eagle making him smile at her feeling bad, that he had given her his germs, seeing her watch her begin to stir.

"I'm sorry, that you caught my germs, as you are very important to me, like mommy and Maui." Mighty said to her, with her on his lap hearing her cough a lot rubbing her back gently.

"I know it was an accident, plus everybody gets sick sometimes, even uncle Red." Mighty told her giving her medicine.

"Yeah, but we can still stop the Germ King right?" Mika said feeling terrible.

"Sure sweetie, but you need to rest, and take your medicine." Mighty assured het.

Aelita grinned watching as this was cute what was happening between her husband and their daughter, plus had set up a play date for Maui and R.J to have fun.


	5. Cuddle Time

_I hope my uncles and Mom are safe, along with Maui, that the Germ King didn't get them like he did me and my daddy but my daddy is beginning to feel better..._

"Mika, sweetie how're you feeling?" Mighty asked, entering her room, as he was beginning to feel better knowing Mika was still dosed up, which made him feel bad knowing she would feel better soon.

"Still sick, daddy, but good you're feeling better, of sorts." Mika said blowing into tissues.

Mighty hoped that she would get better soon, knowing her friends would be wondering, if she was alright, plus Aelita had just made worm soup for her, hoping this would help her feel better since he was her dad.

"Be careful alright Maui, as your sister is still sick, alright?" Mighty told him, seeing the toddler eaglet get it, hoping that his sister would feel better, so they could play again.

"Come on, before you get, what your dad and sister have, alright?" Aelita told her son, plus they had to get groceries meaning Mighty had to hold down the fort, or the mountain despite recovering from the same terrible cold, that Mika had.

"Things will be alright, Aelita, don't Kay an egg, alright?" Mighty said coughing.

* * *

"Do I have to take this icky medicine, daddy?" Mika asked later, after waking up.

"I know it tastes yucky, but you need it if you want to get better, right?" Mighty said.

"I guess so, daddy, but where are Maui and mommy?" Mika asked.

It was a while later after Aelita had left with Maui, but Mika had just woken up from resting seeing her dad enter the room, with that medicine that she didn't like, hoping her dad wouldn't make her take it, even if she did want to get better and have fun.

"She and Maui went to the store, honey, but it's good." Mighty assured her, cuddling her.

He had her on his feathery lap, but humming to her as she was beginning to calm down, soothed by his strong heartbeat, just as Aelita returned with Maui, finding what was happening very sweet, letting them be.

"We should let them be, sweetie, because your daddy is helping your big sister feel better." Aelita told her son.


End file.
